User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
I DON'T EVEN- sonia wh GODDDD YEAH LIKE SONALLY IS JUST STRGG!!!!!! AND IT GOES AGAINST SONIC'S PERSONALITY AND STUFF SO LIKE OH? OH. WHYYYY OH MY GOD W-H-A-T king shadow LOL THE DREW TRAIN GODDDDDDDD hot mucus is obviously a costume [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 12:07, October 2, 2014 (UTC) HHHHHHHH OHHHH MY GODDDD I KNEW IT WHYYY IS EVERYING STALKING YOU LIKE SERIOUSLY!!! now he's gonna draw hearts on a canvas WH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:55, October 2, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDD YEAH LIKE if you say no he'll be like "gf dumb out" I CAN BE UR GF IF THATS OK??!??!?! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:40, October 2, 2014 (UTC) TOTES DELICIOUS!!! YUMMY YUMMY!!! WH also that FEESH SLAP thing was from that boop person NOW THE DOOZER BRA'S GONE ;-; i cry :'o [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:03, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T EVEN KNOW LIKE OH? OH. you know you can still bring back doozer bra babe ;) only if you want though babe ;) wh JUDGE DOOZER. ALSO TODAY IN BIOLOGY WE WERE MAKING SNORT DIAGRAM OHS WHERE WE HAD TO REDRAW THIS SNORT WE SAW IN THE MICROSCOPE FROM A SLIDE AND THEN LABEL PARTS AND I LABELED ONE PART AS "bulbous round things" BULBOUS [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:09, October 3, 2014 (UTC) OUH I was just looking at that and THE NAMES ARE AWESOME BABE oakely LOL YEAH LIKE JUST bulbous GODDD BULBOUS BOOTY!!!! I was actually looking at the description for that snort thigma picture and saw BULBOUS EYE and remembered today in biology ;) BULBOUS!!!!!! also have a gift <3 [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:18, October 3, 2014 (UTC) OAKELY!!!! is he british wh SNOBBY WH- LOL WHAT BULBOUS THE FROG LOL MY GODDDDD THAT'S GREAT WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BABE THE LINK LANK LONK IS FINE U LYER!!! img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140711181020/rp-freedom/images/8/8d/Upsilon_X_Baine_Unsil_-Hehe-.png img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140711181020/rp-freedom/images/8/8d/Upsilon_X_Baine_Unsil_-Hehe-.png img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140711181020/rp-freedom/images/8/8d/Upsilon_X_Baine_Unsil_-Hehe-.png img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140711181020/rp-freedom/images/8/8d/Upsilon_X_Baine_Unsil_-Hehe-.png img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140711181020/rp-freedom/images/8/8d/Upsilon_X_Baine_Unsil_-Hehe-.png img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140711181020/rp-freedom/images/8/8d/Upsilon_X_Baine_Unsil_-Hehe-.png img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140711181020/rp-freedom/images/8/8d/Upsilon_X_Baine_Unsil_-Hehe-.png img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140711181020/rp-freedom/images/8/8d/Upsilon_X_Baine_Unsil_-Hehe-.png BOUTIQUE QUEEN. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:36, October 3, 2014 (UTC) boutique queen WHAT ISN'T THAT FROM HARRY POTTER OR SOMETHANG GODD edgy hedgie HEDGE. LOL YEAH YOU REALLY SHOULD I WAS KIND OF WONDERING IF YOU WOULD ACTUALLY BECAUSE LOL THEY'RE GREAT, NO?!?!??! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:43, October 3, 2014 (UTC) OHH RIGHT I PROBABLY SAW IT ON THERE silly mr ^^; wh also I guess I forgot I JUST READ IT ON THE LIST LIKE TEN MINUTES AGO!! k GODDD THAT'S GONNA BE DELISH!!! krystal the hedgehog hedgie LOL YEAH ALSO HUMAN VERSIONS??? UPSILON'S FACE EXPRESSION?!?!??! GREAT. 10 outa 10 [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:54, October 3, 2014 (UTC) BOUTIQUE QUEEN GOD WHAT goth OH MY GOD FREAKING DOOM THE HEDGEHOG!!!! OVER DESIGNED dodom the hedgehog trevor LOL THE APOSTROPHES krystal I can already see being the biggest ouh fan character ever ;) LOL I SAW BABE it's rather HOTT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:01, October 3, 2014 (UTC) BOUTIQUE QUEEN LOL WHAT HINTS GODDDDDD YEAAHHH THAT PICTURE!!!! OBVIOUSLY NOT OVERDESIGNED!!!! LOL ONE PACKAGE DEAL THE WHOLE ENSEMBLE!!!!!!!!! TOTALLY DOESN'T SOUND LIKE star the hedgehog STAR. LOL YEAH THE FREAKING EXPRESSION!!!! IT IS LIKE THAT LOL human versions [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:14, October 3, 2014 (UTC) WH- LOL I LIKE HOW YOU JUST IGNORE "BOUTIQUE QUEEN" GODDDDD HUMAN FINGERNAILS!!!!!!!!! sam wh GOD IF YOU DO THAT WOULD BE GRAND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THAT BECAUSE REALLY? LEGITIMATELY? CONCEPTUALLY?! IT'LL BE GRAND. GOD!!! LOL butt [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:20, October 3, 2014 (UTC) LOL ME NEITHER I JUST SAW IT RANDOMLY you probably buy bras ;) GOD!!!!!!!! sonic x sam random cleavage wh GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH THE HUMAN TOES AND ANKLES!!!!!!! KNEECAPS melody poprock YEAH BUT LIKE DELICIOUS!!1/1/1/ WHAT k HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM SWEETEA shockina [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:26, October 3, 2014 (UTC) IT'S LIKE A SITE OR SOMETHING I DON'T EVEN KNOW LOL GODDD GOD!!!! RICE KRISPIES CACKLE. LOL MASARAP MASARAP!!!!!!!!!!!!! oishi ;) GOD!!!! LOL sweetea's bday SWEETIE. WH GODDD THE ANIME!!!! cfgh sims, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:36, October 3, 2014 (UTC) STARDOLL WHAT LOL BREEF MENIECLE KRISPY kripsy kreme LOL MASTA RAP THE BATHROOM SONG!!!!!!!!!! because it's masarap LOL "(HER)" YEAH BABE ;) KNEW IT ALL ALONG ;) also "sweetea" is like "sweetie" and "mah bday is in two months sweetie" THE PROOF'S IN THE PUDDING!!! wh- k LOL WHAT WOULD THE PLOT EVEN BE school wh BECAUSE THAT MAKES SENSE if you don't think about it [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:46, October 3, 2014 (UTC) y u leave sigma :(((((( the guy with the zombie conspiracy nut icon (talk) 20:35, October 4, 2014 (UTC) No one ever even joined that, so I just quit it. Now everyone's gone. :/ the guy with the zombie conspiracy nut icon (talk) 20:42, October 4, 2014 (UTC) SWIGGITY SWAG WHAT'S IN THE BAG the guy with the zombie conspiracy nut icon (talk) 20:45, October 4, 2014 (UTC) no my loneliness is in the bag the guy with the zombie conspiracy nut icon (talk) 20:51, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Because I'm #ForeverAlone ;) the guy with the zombie conspiracy nut icon (talk) 21:01, October 4, 2014 (UTC) but pizza chan broek up wiff me. remember my userboxse no romantic skils the guy with the zombie conspiracy nut icon (talk) 21:04, October 4, 2014 (UTC) but but i ated the meatballs the guy with the zombie conspiracy nut icon (talk) 21:17, October 4, 2014 (UTC) but cnat I might have to leave after I have dinner. :( the guy with the zombie conspiracy nut icon (talk) 21:21, October 4, 2014 (UTC) OUH Well thank you babe <3 I'm glad you like it babe <3333333 LOL BOUNCY WEAVE YEAH THETA'S LIKE "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" RANDOMLY LOVE YOU TOO BABE XD OH MY GODDDD LOL THE BEST BASE EVER XD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL MCLOVIN' IT really babe? :'DDD LOL YEAH THETA'S ALL LIKE HAPPY WHILE UPSILON'S LIKE STRGG!! OUH I don't even know how liek i juste drraw to teh keen and then teh foot behind or somethang but thank <3 ^____^ wh LOL I SHOULD MAKE THAT RANDOMLY XD BECAUSE THAT BASE THOUGH XD OH YEAH BABE it's okay babe take your time XD can't wait to see it though XD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:06, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT DAS BEER BOOT'D BEST SIGAM random @ sign in the middle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL WHAT MASTAH ONION XD obvs nah u still teh goddette of drawing babe XD wh LOL YEAH I KNOW RIGHT?! IT'S FANTASTO. THE BEST EVER hand-crafted [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:14, October 7, 2014 (UTC) lel lul OUH GOD WHAT 9 OBVS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@!!!!!!!!! AHM sure you can babe XD RIHANNA WHAT LOL GODD!!!! LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD //changes it// "ouh she gained weight!!!" //only gained two pounds// lolk WELL YOU CAN'T SNORT BEFORE YOU OH XD WH SWEETEA GOD LOL lustrous ann [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH I THOUGHT SHE GAINED LIKE TWENTY POUNDS TOO but it was like 2 >_>" <_<" wh LOL WHAT be sharp as machetes XD OH MY GOD LOL YEAH IT IS christopher citrus i'm actually gonna make that a charrie XD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:33, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GODDDD WHAT LOL WHAT santa CLAUSE TIM SNORT wh LOL REALLY THAT WOULD BE GRAND XD A-AHAHA-AA-HAHAAAAA RRRRLLLLLL WH OH MY GODDD LOL REALLY?! FABULUS. sweetea DOLLY BROOK YO TURN UP!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:42, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL THE GUY FROM THE SANTA CLAUSE HOME IMPROVEMENT OH IT'S TIM ALLEN LOL LOL LUSTROUS LOCKS!!! unconvincing dreads wh YEAH TOTES BABE!!!! OH MY GOD LOL BECAUSE zy is obviously sweetea ;) hi 111 [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:48, October 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT'S LITERALLY CALLED "THE SANTA CLAUSE" WITH AN E BECAUSE clause AHAHAHAHAHAH SO FUNNY OOOHHH MY GODDD LOL WHATTT LOL KNUCKLES sonic boom GOD zy as a grandma WAIT WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:04, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT GODDD boo radley LOL I DON'T EVEN KNOW JUST RANDOMLY I THOUGHT THAT zy as a grandma making strawberry shortcake like the lady from that video then knitting WH k OH MY GOD LOL KESTREL THE AUNTIE GRANDMA. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:14, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL OH MY GODDD theyr both grand abbe <3333 cahos wh GOD HER MORSEL LOL WHAT WHAT EVEN IS A MORSEL weave wh PINCHING KIDDIES CHEEKS WHAT EVEN IS THIS CONVO ANYMORE LOL UR RITE ON HTE DOT ABBE!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I THINK I LIKE TEH COOKIES?!?!? krispy kreme PEACH EMOJI. random apostrophe' OOHH WHAT THE HECK LOL YEAH I KNEW IT WAS LIKE A SMALL PIECE USUALLY FOOD BUT LIKE YEAH WHAT?!??!?!!? HENRY JAMES WH pennington YEAH also pins in her bun weave XD wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:36, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH WAIT WHAT LOL WHO WOULDN'T WANT THE COOKIES?!?!!! LOL YEAH THAT STORY SOUNDS REALLY GRAND!!!!!!! BANGLES CLANG WHAT cling clang CRING CRANG CRONG [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:42, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOLWH- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:53, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes Siggy, its ok to join up now. We're just getting some of the charcactes to arrive at the Hole. Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? LOL THAT IS ULTIMATELY THE BEST SIGNATURE I HAVE EVER SEEN 10 OUTA 10 [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:02, October 9, 2014 (UTC) THE SUN. THE FREAKING SUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also when his old signature was like a link to a photo or something OH MY GODD recolres [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:51, October 9, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD OKAY I'M SO SORRY I RANDOMLY LEFT A TREE FELL DOWN ON THE MAIN ROAD AND TOOK OUT THE POWER LINES SO OUR INTERNET RANDOMLY GOT CUT OUT FOR A FEW HOURS SNOOORT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:35, October 10, 2014 (UTC) YEAH And I said the internet got cut out but like it was an actual power outage But since the internet box is plugged into the wall it caused the internet to snort YEAH THAT WAS IT, SNORT also earlier today I was thinking about power outages??? k [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:40, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I PREDICT ALL wh OHHH MY GODDDDDD LOL BEST QUOTE EVER!!!!!!!!! by up' ;) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:24, October 10, 2014 (UTC) WHAT parry gripp [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:37, October 10, 2014 (UTC) OH OKAY THEN LOL WHAT SOUNDS GRAND BABE!!!!!!!! GOD parry gripp wh BY THE WAY WHERE ARE THOSE WEIRD COMMENTS ON SFCW I SEE THEM IN THE RECENT ACTIVITY BUT I CAN'T FIND THEM ON THE PAGE [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:46, October 10, 2014 (UTC) OH WHAT THE HECK!! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THAT IN THE RECENT CHANGES BUT k also r u stil draw'in or somethang abbe [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:15, October 10, 2014 (UTC) wait wh when I went to have a shower you said you were gonna draw unless you're doing homework again or something [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:38, October 10, 2014 (UTC) OH YEAH YOU DID well then well because we were in the chat and I left and then when I came back you weren't there and oh I don't know I was wondering if you were doing some other oh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:41, October 10, 2014 (UTC) OUH WAIT SIGMA GETS A NEW WEAVE WHAT wii fit trainer sigma it's alright I went to bed anyway babe GOD SNORTSILON THE DOODLEMINK [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 12:18, October 10, 2014 (UTC) LOL hella beat OH well then I wonder what it will look like babe XD XDDDD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:35, October 10, 2014 (UTC) WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:50, October 10, 2014 (UTC) School's out early on fridays remember XD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:57, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Time hedgehog (talk) 02:28, October 11, 2014 (UTC) STRAWBERRIES TWERKING UP YOUR NOSE YOU'RE AT ANOTHER PARTY?! SNOOOOOOOOORT okay gtg cut mah hair [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:18, October 12, 2014 (UTC) LOL GODDDDDDDDDDD I THINK I SAW THAT CONVO zy got his weave did wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:39, October 12, 2014 (UTC) WHAT?! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:56, October 13, 2014 (UTC)